


Opal

by Bablefishmouse



Series: Fictober 2016 [6]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Fictober 2016, Marriage Proposal, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-22
Updated: 2016-10-22
Packaged: 2018-08-23 23:05:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,283
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8346322
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bablefishmouse/pseuds/Bablefishmouse
Summary: After a long relationship with the three of them, Anakin proposes in a place special to all of them.





	

_Opal -  a gemstone consisting of a quartz-like form of hydrated silica, typically semi-transparent and showing many small points of shifting colour against a pale or dark ground._

* * *

 

Right pocket -wide band. Left pocket – narrow band. Right pocket wide, left pocket narrow. He could do this. He wanted to do this.

Anakin Skywalker grinned, they were nearly here. It was nearly time. He bounced a little on the balls of his feet. Right, calm and dignified. Calm and dignified while he waited for them. Well, calm at least.

Was this the right place to do this? The Opal Pool was certainly a lovely place, the three of them had had many a date there, the balcony was where they’d first become a truple. But it was there too much history here? If this went wrong did Anakin risk corrupting the memory of a place special to all three of them?

Maybe he should have chosen somewhere more neutral. A weekend break big gesture or something. But Obi-Wan wouldn’t have appreciated that. Padme might not have done either.

Maybe a picnic?

Anakin’s history with picnics and romantic gestures was hardly sterling though. 

So the Opal Pool balcony it was, after hours. Right, too late to back out now.

It was going to be fine though. More than that, it was going to be great! They’d discussed this, it was happening they weren’t going to say no. This was –

Fuck.

Obi-Wan walked around the corner. He must have come straight from work because he did not normally wear a suit. Mind you, Anakin thought once his brain started working again, no-one normally wore a suit like that.

“Anakin,” Obi-Wan called, putting his briefcase down to give Anakin a hug hello. Anakin pulled him into a long languid kiss.

“Hello you two,” Padme, also straight from work, although having left most of her things in the car, kissed both of them hello. “You both look very nice.”

“So do you,” Anakin beat Obi-Wan to it. “I love that dress.”

Padme smoothed out the already wrinkles dark blue power-dress. “Thank-you, shall we go out then.”

Anakin nodded, and opened the doors out onto the balcony. The three of them wondered out, and leant over the railings.

The Opal Pool was spectacular. A clear oval shaped pool at the bottom of a natural gorge, it reflected light in such a way that made it appear almost pure white at first glance. Then the sun shifted, coming out from behind the thin layer of cloud.

And the light began to dance.

Anakin watched it for a moment, before turning his head to watch as Padme gazed out, slowly letting the remaining tension from her day drain out of her system.

Left pocket narrow, right pocket wide.

Obi-Wan laid a hand on Anakin’s shoulder. “Thank-you for bringing us out here,”

“Yes,” Padme said, turning around. “Thank-you for thinking of it, it’s been too long.”

She cast her gaze across the water again. Obi-Wan smiled and shifted over so that they were shoulder to shoulder. Padme leaned her head sideways.

This was it then, Anakin decided, taking a step backwards. This was it.

“Padme, Obi-Wan.” He began, then cleared his throat. “Obi-Wan, Padme. You are the most important people in my life. When I first met you I was lost, lost within myself, lost in this world and- I’m still lost. I’m not going to pretend I’m not. But I’m not the only adventurer. You are here, you are wonderful, beautiful and-“

 The two of them were staring at Anakin now, a slow smile working its way clear on Padme’s face. Obi-Wan looked in shock.

“Padme, your smile, your energy, your determination to get justice. You are an angel in the truest sense, a righteous warrior smiting those who do wrong. You are magnificent beyond belief, and the day we first met remains one of the most surreal of my life.”

What was happening had finally sunk in for Obi-Wan who was still just staring.

“Obi-Wan, your eyes, your wit, your dedication to your beliefs and to others. I still can’t believe you’re real, that the person I bumped into that day is so amazing, and so fantastic. I wonder how you can remain so grounded and so kind with everything that you do. But you do, and you are, and I love you so much.”

 Anakin took a deep breath, point of no return here. And he was so excited.

“I love you both so much.”

He bent down on one knee and reached inside both the pockets of his leather jacket.

Kriff.

Which band was in each?

Anakin pulled them out and tried to remember. Thick band in left, thin band in right, right? Or was it the other way around?

He froze.

Which one was which?

Help?

The thick double band was in the right hand pocket, the thin, woven band was in the left. That was right, Anakin was sure of it, offered the cases to each of them, and flipped the lids up.

“So please, will you marry me?” and each other.

Padme and Obi-Wan looked at each other for a moment, deciding who was reacting first.

Padme thought of the large, relatively flat box in her briefcase. The one containing the three identical silver bands. 

Obi-Wan could barely think. It was- Just- Instinct kicked in and he nodded at the same time Padme finally said:

“Of course!”

“Really?” Anakin said, getting up off the ground.

Obi-Wan took the box out of his right hand, and took the ring out of it. “I never thought-“

“Here,” Padme said, taking the ring, “Give me your left hand.”

Obi-Wan complied and Padme slid the ring down his fourth finger until it was sitting just below his knuckle. Then she brought his hand up to her mouth and kissed his fingers. “I love you.” She turned around and brought Anakin’s flesh hand up to her mouth, before kissing that too. “I love you.” She let it drop, then took a step back. “At this point it would be a vast disappointment not to spend the rest of my life with both of you.”

Padme held her left hand out to Anakin, who took the thinner ring out of its case and slid it onto her finger, his own trembling. She caught his fingers in hers as they past, and kept hold. Then she reached out her other hand to Obi-Wan. He took it, and picked up Anakin’s mechanical hand in his other.

They pressed their foreheads together.

Anakin let out a slightly weepy laugh.

Padme raised their hands up, and let out a cheer. Anakin and Obi-Wan joined in.

“I can’t believe it” Obi-Wan confessed.

“I can’t believe you don’t have a ring,” Padme said, then dropped hands and retrieved the box from her bag, passing it to Anakin.

Anakin opened it and burst out a laugh.

“I know,” Padme said. “Great minds and all.”

Obi-Wan didn’t mention the box he had back at the house. He looked at the rings in the box. “Save them, we’ll get you a matching one.” He told Anakin.

“If you can,” Padme said, “With your work and all? I can see a gem might be-“

“I can always take it off.” Anakin interrupted. “Or wear it on a chain. Or I can not do work with that hand.”

“Anakin,” Padme said, taking the box back and closing it. “It’s fine.”

“Take it off, wear it on a chain, never get one.” Obi-Wan added. “We’re getting married.”

“Yes!” Anakin perked up almost as if he’d just remembered. “Yes,” he repeated, looking out over the balcony edge to the Opal Pool below. “Yes, we are.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank-you for reading! A prompt "Opal" is really hard to write for so, please, leave a comment, let me know what you thought!


End file.
